The Joys of Highschool, reposted
by Darkened Skyes
Summary: Discontinued. If anyone wants to take it over, message me.
1. Prologue :or however its spelled:

The Newbies  
  
"Sorry for the interruption, but will Kagome Higurashi, Sango Miyaza, and Kikyo Ryuka please report to the office?" From three different classrooms there were the sounds of 'oooooooooo! What did you do this time?' It seemed those three, along with Inuyasha and Miroku, were always being sent to the principal, and sometimes to the counselor's office. The three of them met at the stairs leading to the ground floor. Kikyo looked at them haughtily, then walked down the stairs first. Kagome glanced at Sango with a look that said 'what a bitch!'   
  
Sango giggled and said, " It's just past advisory, and on the second day of school too…wonder what we did this time…"   
  
Kagome shrugged and said, "I dunno… probly someone trying to frame us again." They both laughed, remembering the time when Miroku's friend tried frame AND blackmail them. It had almost worked. Of course, they got revenge on him… it involved a package of laxatives and the women's bathroom. (A/n: For all of you that saw American Pie! ~_^) anyways, back to the present. Everyone arrived at the office and sat down, waiting their dooms.   
  
"Well, well, well… miracles do occur. You three weren't called down here because you were in trouble… and you managed not to destroy anything on the way!" That was the principal, Ms. Imonoyama.   
  
"Then why are we here, exactly?" Kikyo demanded, acting like she was speaking to one of her many worshipers. The principal really didn't care.  
  
"You three will be showing the new students around, since you have the same schedules. Kagome, you will have…"  
  
MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA! I really should end here... *sees people with baseball bats sneaking up on her* oh fine then…  
  
"Shuichi Minamino to show around." A redheaded young man stepped forward and they instantly looked each other over. 'Eh, he looks nice enough, I spose… kinda cute too.' That was Kagome's impression of Shuichi. 'Hm… she looks rather shy… she's quite pretty too…' There's Shuichi's impression of Kagome.   
  
Ms. Imonoyama continued, "Sango, you get Sesshomaru Harashi." Right when Sango looked at him, she knew he was gonna be the most royal-pain-in-the-bum to ever walk the face of the Earth. Sess just stared off into space.  
  
"And Kikyo, you get Hiei Kashino." Kikyo glared at Hiei, who glared right back.  
  
"You will be escorting them to their classes for the next two weeks. After that, they fend for themselves. Also, I hope you can wait until next week to be sent down here. We're still trying to clean up from what Inuyasha did over summer break…"  
  
Skye: Okay… first chapter of story is finally done! So… is everyone happy with their setups?  
  
Kagome + Kurama: sure why not…  
  
Everyone else: NO!  
  
Skye: Too bad for you people! *sticks out tongue*  
  
Everyone: Immature…-_-  
  
Skye: Remember… I AM the all-powerful authoress of this story… * laughs evilly *  
  
Everyone: * Sweatdrops and runs away *  
  
Read and review please! 


	2. Horrors of fanclubs

~Chapter Two~  
  
Just the first period of having the new kids following them around was torment, for most of them anyways. In the girls' case, they had all the girls glaring at them 24/7, and demanding why they had the three cutest boys in the whole friggin (hee hee my favorite word!) school following them around. Their responses were VERY different. Kikyo's was, "Isn't it OBVIOUS? I mean, I AM the most popular girl in this school." Sango's response was, "What, you want this cold bastard? Fine by me!" And then she would leave poor Sess to be swamped by his fanclub. Kagome had decided to start carrying her baseball bat around with her. When people asked her that question, she would blush crimson and say, "None of your business!" After the first attack of Kurama's fanclub, she then decided to wield her weapon. Now she just had to knock those people out.   
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
In Kagome and Kurama's first class, advanced language arts, they sat by each other, getting glares from both genders. The girls glared at Kagome cause Kurama is sooooooooo cute! The guys glared at Kurama cause Kagome was the nicest, smartest, and prettiest in the class. Of course, no one said this in front of Kikyo, who was the exact opposite. The teacher introduced Kurama as the new student, getting drools from all the girls in the class. Once everyone had settled down, the teacher announced with a big, wicked grin, "Okay everyone! I have decided to start off this year with a big project!" Everyone groaned. Pretending she didn't hear, Ms. Leve continued, "Now, it isn't as bad as it sounds. It's a five page typed report on any subject you want, and you can have a partner if you want one." At those last words, everyone looked hopefully at Kagome. She ignored the looks and turned to Kurama.   
  
"Shuichi, wanna be partners?"  
  
"Sure, if you'd call me Kurama instead of Shuichi."  
  
"Um, ok, but can I ask why?"  
  
"I just like that – nickname better than my real name."  
  
"Oh." Wonder why he paused…? "Hey, do you wanna come over to my house after school to work on this? And what do you want to research?"  
  
"Sure, that'd be great! And how bout we research…"  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
At Sess and Sango's first class, gym, Sango was preparing to chuck Sess out a window. He was a complete and total show off! The class had to run a lap around the track, which was a quarter mile, and it was freezing outside! Sango was in the middle of the class, arguing with some girls who wanted to make a 'We Love Lord Sesshomaru' fanclub. She looked around, trying to spot Sess, when she was distracted by a hand on her rear end. * SMAK * People five miles away could hear Sango slapping the poor perverted Miroku.   
  
"Can't you keep your hands to your self, Miroku?"   
  
"Dear Sango, how could you accuse me of such…" THUD. Miroku's head was planted firmly in the ground by Sango, who had a vein popping out. She had thunked him soundly on his head, causing his current condition. Looking around again, she finally caught sight of Sess. He'd already finished, and she was in the middle of the class, which was half way finished! Once she finished her lap, Sess made a rude comment about her being slow. Just as she was about to strangle him, Mr. Dru had to speak. "Does anyone know where Miroku is?" One of the girls who had been with Sango spoke up. "Uh, yeah… he passed out on the track." Mr. Dru decided to give them the rest of the period off, since he had to take care of Miroku. Sango noticed the 'We Love Lord Sesshomaru' fanclub beginning to creep up around them. She decided this was the best revenge she could get, and slowly sneaked of, leaving him to the mercy of his club.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
At computers 1, Hiei and Kikyo's first class, Kikyo had already gotten into trouble. The assignment was to type five haikus, and she decided to copy Hiei and claim that he'd copied her. Unfortunately, Mr. Aso, the teacher, had caught her looking at Hiei's work. So now she had a week of lunch detention, and 3 days of janitor work. "I despise you." She had hissed at Hiei when she got her punishment. He gave her a bored-leave-me-alone look, and said. "That is a relief."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Okay! Hope I updated soon enough for you people~ Sorry if there's any problems with the spacing, I type it up right and then I upload it and it gets all messed up. Please read and review! 


	3. Getting to know everyone

~Getting to know everyone~  
  
They all had second period together; Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome, Kikyo, Hiei, Kurama, and Sesshomaru. It was advanced math, also known as pre-calculus. (a/n: it's a scary thought, isn't it?) The teacher announced, "Since we have so many new students today, the first twenty minutes of this class will be free time." Everyone began to talk to the new students, except for Inuyasha and Miroku. "So, Inuyasha, do you think we have competition for the girls now?" Miroku asked Inuyasha, sounding as though he doubted it. "I really don't know Miroku… Kagome is already friends with Kurama, but it seems like your Sango is safe… wait, I take that back." Inuyasha murmured, seeing Sango start talking to Hiei.   
  
"Hiei, where are you from originally? It seems like you aren't Japanese." Sango asked, trying to start a conversation with him. "I'm from America." He answered shortly. Sango's eyes immediately lit up with interest. "Really? I've always wanted to meet someone from America! So what's it like over there?" Sango interrogated Hiei. "Well, it's a lot less crowded than Japan, but not quite so… interesting. The people there can be very nice, or be total jackasses like Kikyo over there." He said, pointing to Kikyo, who was currently trying to seduce Sesshomaru. (a/n: the poor guy!) "The southern and northern halves of the country are almost like different worlds." As Hiei continued to talk with Sango, Sess had just 'accidentally' tripped Kikyo.   
  
"Oh Sessho! I'm so sorry for stepping on your foot!" Kikyo exclaimed. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Who gave you permission to call me that, bitch?" He asked icily. "What's the matter, Sessho? Don't you like the nick name your honey gave you?" She responded, batting her eyelashes. "Who ever said you were my 'honey'?" He demanded, beginning to feel sick. "Well, I had kinda just assumed that, seeing where your elbow is…" Sess looked at his elbow, noticing in horror just were it was on Kikyo. He yanked it back, anger flashing in his eyes. He couldn't believe he'd had his elbow in her cleavage without noticing! "What's the matter, dear? Didn't like what you felt?" Kikyo asked, voice drenched with attempted sweetness. "Hell no I didn't like what I felt, you whore!" Sesshomaru yelled, voice filled with malice. "Now would you PLEASE leave me alone?" he demanded, barely controlling his anger. "Well fine!" she huffed as she went over to Inuyasha.  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome and Kurama were talking cheerfully, literally ignoring everyone else. "Hey Kagome, what's the living skills teacher like?" Kurama asked her nervously. He had signed up for that class because he really didn't have any home skills. "Well, since we have Ms. McCree, we should be ok. I heard that the other teacher almost gave her students food poisoning." Kagome said, giggling. "That's a scary thought… and she didn't get fired because of that?" Kurama asked, sounding quite worried. "No, I think the principal wanted to 'encourage' us to make edible food somehow." Suddenly, the two of them looked over when they heard a loud thud. There lay poor Miroku, who had groped Sango and Kikyo at the same time. They both had whacked him soundly on the head were their math books, causing him to become unconscious. Seeing this sight, with Kikyo and Sango popping veins, Kagome and Kurama both burst out laughing. They both thought at the same time, 'you have a nice laugh…'  
  
uh.... no notes other than please read and review! 


	4. MWAHAHA

Chapter Four: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Nothing interesting happened until fifth period, which was lunch… Inuyasha, Miroku, and the rest of the group plus the new kids sat at one of the tables. Kurama sat by Kagome, Hiei by Sango, Inuyasha by Miroku and Sess, and Kikyo by Sess. "Hey Sara!" Kagome called out to a girl walking by. "Hey Kag! Long time no see! So who's your friend?" Sara asked, looking at Kurama. "That's Kurama, the short guy over by Sango is Hiei, and the silver haired guy by Inuyasha is Sesshomaru." Kagome introduced everyone to Sara also. She was wearing baggy black shorts, and a t-shirt that said 'disturb me at your own risk.' Sara walked over and sat down between Miroku and Kagome. Miroku looked at her, fascinated by her odd hair. It was black, but when the light hit it, it was a deep reddish color.  
  
Kikyo glared at Sara, and hissed, "What are you doing here, you little gothic freak?" Sara sighed. "How many times do I have to explain this to you people? I am not gothic, I just like black clothes. There IS a difference. And Kikyo, you really shouldn't call someone taller than you little." It was true. Sara was almost taller than Sesshomaru, and everyone knows he's like a giant. "Ah! Hi there, Miroku. You realize it isn't very nice to stare, right?" She asked him sweetly. "Oh, I'm sorry Sara…" He murmured, his hand slowly sliding southwards. "Miroku, my friend, if you wish to keep your current skin color, I advise you not to keep traveling 'that' direction…" She said, not exactly in a threatening tone, but close. He quickly yanked his hand back, mumbling something that sounded like yes; he WOULD like to keep his color… Kagome and Kurama where talking cheerfully once more, seeing who had what class with them. (A/n: they have an unadvised lunch period) --  
  
All of a sudden, something hit Kagome on the side of her face. She reached up and wiped it off, realizing it was some of the cafeteria's applesauce. Slowly, oh so slowly, she glanced over at Sara, who was absently whistling. When she caught Kagome's eye on her, she gave a quick nod and shouted, "FOOD FIGHT!" The cafeteria almost instantly became a warzone. Inuyasha ducked under the table, out of food firing range. Hiei just continued eating. At least he did until Sango hit him with a nice big blob of chocolate pudding. Right in the hair too… then he grabbed his lunch tray and shoved her face into it. She pulled her face back out, and spat a glob of carrot mush into his face. Sesshomaru was using his tray like a shield, until Sara lobbed a glob of whipped cream on one of his ears, using her spoon like a catapult. She threw her fist into the air and told Kagome, "Alright I did it, now fork over the money!" Kagome, laughing hysterically, could only say that she wasn't serious. At this, Sara, and   
  
astonishingly Sess too, launched the most disgusting form of food ever invented at Kagome: cafeteria meatloaf! SHMACK. Right on the nose! A large glare was sent at Sara, which see didn't see due to the pie someone had threw at her. Kagome suddenly noticed Kurama was literally spotless. "Oh, Kuramaaaa…" Kagome said threateningly. 'Oh no… I'm doomed…' He thought despairingly. He was so right it was a shame. Kagome had found Inuyasha's untouched lunch tray, and it had something that looked like a two-year-old-tuna-salad-sandwich. (A/n: pleasant, ain't it?) She absently picked it up, and grinned mischievously at Kurama, and shoved it into his face. He reached out, blinded by the tuna, yanked what he hoped was Kagome's hair (it was), and grabbed something squishy off the table and smeared it into her hair. "NOOO! Not my beautiful hair!" She groaned. Sara laughed maniacally at her. All of a sudden, the lights went out. Everyone shut up, knowing the teachers had came in. "Okay everyone, please stop the food fight. Even us teachers need some measure of quite to eat. And if you start this again, try to keep the noise down a bit more, hm?"   
  
Sorry about the lack of anything romantical in here, but I just could NOT resist putting in a food fight. ^~^ This was pretty much just a burst of inspiration that I got when I was playing my video games. I actually wasn't planning to update until um… Thursday or Friday, but hey, since I'm such a GENEROUS person, I decided what they hey, why not. I know this was probly a awful chapter, but OH WELL. That's what you get when it's… 12:20 in the morning. And for those of you who are wondering, the characters are all juniors in highschool, so yes, there probably will be either a homecoming dance or maybe even the prom. Or both, who knows what my twisted little mind will decide… or I might have another vote later on, I dunno. Please read and review! 


	5. kikyo and living skills

WARNING: some of you might actually pity Kikyo in this chapter. But hey, I just went with the votes! ^-^   
  
It was now 7th period, which meant living skills. Ms. McCree began class by telling them they would start out by getting into pairs and cooking a batch of chocolate chip cookies. The pairs ended up being Kagome and Kurama, Sango and Hiei, Sesshomaru and Sara, Kikyo and Miroku, and Inuyasha with Rin. Poor Inuyasha, being the klutz that he is, dropped a stick of half-melted butter, and Kagome stepped on it. She flew backwards, tripping Kikyo, and finally stopped when she ran into something- or rather someone, causing them both to fall. When she looked to see who she had fallen into, she blushed, noticing she was sitting on Kurama's lap. She quickly got up, apologized, and continued to look like an overripe tomato.   
  
Back to Kikyo, when she fell, she managed to fall on Hiei, who promptly shoved her towards the open oven door (its one of those jumbo sized ovens where you could fit a overweight old man inside). She flew all the way in, and her foot caught on the door, slamming it shut. Before the idiot could figure out what had happened, the gas kicked on. Feeling a bit woozy, she closed her eyes and almost drifted off to sleep, when she began to feel really hot. Then, her clothes caught on fire. She started screaming, and Ms. McCree heard her and opened the door. "Kikyo! Why on earth did you lock yourself in the oven with it turned on?" The teacher asked, exasperated. The teacher isn't that stupid, she just really, really hates Kikyo. Don't we all? "But-but I didn't lock myself in there! Hiei shoved me in!" "Kikyo, you should know by now that I won't believe your little tales." To prove her point, Ms. McCree pointed over to Hiei, who was busy putting the cookies on a baking sheet. (A/n: Hiei baking cookies! That would look sooo cute! The apron and…'^_^)   
  
Kikyo, still feeling out-of-it from her experience with the gas, tripped and landed in one of the cabinets. It just happened to be where the frying pans where. All of them immediately attacked her, or at least that's what the delusional girl thought. At last, one finally conked her hard enough on the head so that she would pass out. As fate would have it, she fell into Miroku's lap, who took up the opportunity to be his usual self. Knocked out though she was, once Kikyo felt Miroku's hand, she grabbed one of the fallen frying pans and smacked him upside the head. About twenty minutes later, all the cookies had been baked, and the groups had to eat their own. Only two groups' were actually edible, Kagome and Kurama's, and Hiei and Sango's. Sess and Sara were too busy arguing and fighting (picture of two rabid wolves comes to mind) to get anything done, Inuyasha and Rin's were completely burnt, and when Kikyo tried one of her cookies, she threw up and claimed she had food poisoning. She is now safely (or not…=) at home, watching TV. Kagome was a little less crimson from falling into Kurama's lap, but she admitted to herself that she DID like sitting there, as did Kurama enjoy having her there.  
  
Well, that was the best I could come up with without turning everyone into caffeine-high lunatics. Which would, of course, be verrrrrry interesting to write. And to all Kikyo haters out there, yes I will be torturing her at her house. Well, it's been thirty-three hours and counting since I got some sleep, and it's been twenty four dollars ago that that I stocked up on caffenated peppermints. Its got a penguin on the front of the tin! And I have decided to put in Prom and Homecoming… eventually. I haven't been to either one of them, so I'll just have to bug some people about it. Please read and review! 


	6. JOLLY RANCHERS!

Well, I've decided just to skip on ahead to when Kurama goes to Kagome's house for their project… and BTW, they'll be the main people in this chapter.   
  
"Mom! I'm hoooooooome!" Kagome yelled as soon as they walked through the door. "Hello, Kagome! How was schoo- Ehm, who is this, may I ask?" Kagome's mom interrupted herself, having seen Kurama. "Oh, this is Kurama. He's my partner for the language arts project." "What?! Your teacher ALREADY gave you a project?" her mom exclaimed. "Yeah, 5 typed pages on any subject. Do you think we could use the Internet for it?" Kagome asked hopefully. "Of course. BUT, if I catch you doing ANYTHING other than researching this 'project', (a/n: MUST KEEP MIND OUT OF GUTTER o.O) you will be grounded until your next birthday. Understood?" "Yes, mom…"   
  
~~~~~upstairs~~~~~~  
  
"Geez, Kagome, your mom was a little harsh about that, wasn't she?" Kurama asked her, sounding a bit worried. "Oh, don't worry about her, she always forgets the threats after a week of being grounded." Kagome replied with an overly cheerful grin. Kurama glanced at her, sweatdropping. "Well… what did we decide on?" she asked, having the awful short-term amnesia. "The history of jolly ranchers." "oh yeah… well… since we're using jolly ranchers, how 'bout we eat some?" Kagome asked hopefully, using the all-powerful puppy dog eyes. Kurama, unaware of how easily Kagome became sugar-high, agreed. "YAY!!!!" Kagome ran downstairs, and grabbed a jumbo bag of jolly ranchers. (2 pounds. Lotta sugar^_^'…) popping 5 into her mouth at once she ran back upstairs and plopped down on the computer chair. "Uh, Kagome, isn't that a bit big of a bag?" Kurama asked, beginning to feel suspicious. "Of course not, silly! It's only two pounds!" 'two pounds of sugar plus Kagome… oh gods what have I gotten myself into?' Kurama thought, with a groan. Kagome was logged onto AOL, and looking at her buddy list, squealed, "Sango's on! Oh no… Kikyo is too…" Sango had imed her right away, and demanded to know how she got her mom to let her online. (this point on, unless specified, it's im mode.)  
  
Kago: biiiiiiiiiiiiiig project for language arts   
  
Sang: who's your partner?  
  
Kago: me give ya 3 guesses  
  
Sang: Kurama  
  
Kago: go fig… you got it on the first try =p  
  
Sang: So how long he gonna be staying over there? ;)  
  
Kago: I dunno but I gotta work on the project so ill ttyl bye. =p  
  
Sang: bye ='(  
  
Kagome put up an away message, and started working. When she was about half ay through the bag of jolly ranchers, her mom knocked on the door. "Kagome? I think you should be going to sleep soon…" Kagome looked at her clocked and yelped. It was already half past ten! "Uh, hey mom? Do you think Kurama could spend the night if his parents agree?" "Sure, I don't see why not." So Kagome handed Kurama the phone, and he called his parents. When they had finished lecturing him about being out late, they agreed. Kurama told Kagome this, and she jumped up, squealed, and hugged him. (Remember people… she done ate a pound of jolly ranchers…) Kurama had turned a beautiful shade red, and when she let go of him, she asked off-handedly, "Whatchya blushin for? Cause I hugged ya?" Kurama slowly nodded. He immediately regretted it though, for Kagome's eyes had gotten an evil glint in them. She ran up to him, wrapped her arms around his waist, and kissed his cheek. 'Ah ha! He has a crush on me!' Kagome's sugar   
  
loaded brain informed her, as Kurama turned even darker red, if possible. Then, to her utter astonishment, he kissed her cheek back! Now, it was Kagome's turn to blush. She decided to get a bit of revenge, and kissed him full on the lips. Kurama's emerald eyes widened in shock, then he kissed her gently back. When he pulled back, he noticed that Kagome's eyes were almost completely closed. 'Looks like her sugar high wore off…' he thought to himself with relief. Then he realized her arms were still around his waist, and his arms had inexplicably wrapped around her waist as well. They stayed in that position until her mom came and knocked on the door. They quickly separated and laid down on the beds. (A/n: of course Kagome has 2 beds in her room! Shame on all of you sick minded people out there!) Her mom opened the door and saw them both laying there, apparently asleep, and smiled. She knew what had just happened. Meanwhile, Kurama lay there, thanking whoever invented jolly ranchers, for without   
  
them, that sweet little moment would probably never have happened.  
  
And so ends this chapter! Hoped everybody liked it! And I am hoping and praying my computer will be nice to me and keep the spacing normal. I think I'm beginning to develop the dreaded writer's block, so please bear with me! Oh yeah, about the no sleep thing… I broke my personal record by staying awake 60 hours! I slept almost 24 hours after that though. This is my longest chapter yet, I think! I'm so proud of myself… ^-^ have any of you people out there read Demon Diary? It's really good… its almost Inuyasha meets Family Guy meets… well, I don't know! But it's actually really funny. The best way I can think to put it is, imagine Kagome trying to be colder and crueler than Sesshomaru, and having someone like that teach her to be that way. Very interesting results! ~_^ 


	7. Strange concoctions?

Just for the sake of it, I'm having Sango and Hiei have to do a project at her house too, for, uh, science.  
  
"Hiei, do me a favor and try not to be too rude to my mom, please?" Sango begged the person next to her. She had finally gotten a glimpse of his real personality, and thought it was actually kind of cute. In an odd sense, as always. "Hn." That was Hiei's only response. Sango dramatically rolled her eyes as she opened the door. Kohaku, Sango's little brother, said "Hey sis! Sorry, but mom isn't home yet. Who's that guy behind you?" "Oh, that's Hiei, someone I was unfortunately partnered with for a project in science." Sango answered her little brother with a sigh and a depressed look. Unaffected by his sister's 'poor me' act, he continued to talk. "Really? What kind of science project?" "To see how the fewest chemicals it'll take before there's an explosion." Sango said, and then asked, "Hey, Kohaku, do you think we could borrow your room for this one?" "Sure! It's already a disaster area, so go ahead!"  
  
`````````````````````````In the disaster area``````````````````````````````````  
  
"So that's how many so far? Seventeen?" Hiei asked Sango, who was fiddling with a cup. "Yeah. Let's try adding some bleach." She reached over and grabbed the bottle of cleaning bleach, discreetly aimed the cup at Hiei's face, and poured it in. There was a little 'pop' noise, but no booms. "Hm, maybe some hair dying peroxide will work." Hiei suggested. Once again, Sango aimed for Hiei's face, and this time the goop- formerly liquid- splattered across his entire head. While Sango was mentally jumping for joy, Hiei grabbed a towel and wiped his head dry of the muck. Sango's little mental jig abruptly came to a halt as she saw his face. She burst out laughing, and Hiei glared at her, wondering why she was laughing so hysterically. Wordlessly, she pointed to a mirror that was on the other end of the room. Once he'd gotten a glimpse at himself, he regretted the suggestion of any form of hair dye. His hair was a beautiful, bright amethyst. He glared furiously at Sango, and suggested they continue with the experiment.   
  
She was completely stunned at his lack of threats towards her, and nodded her head dumbly. They put in some vinegar, green food coloring, and some other interesting things they had found beneath the sink in the kitchen. After the addition of an unidentified 'thing' from the back of the refrigerator, they put in some ammonia. It wasn't quite what one would call an explosion, but Kohaku's room definitely was worse for the wear. After the dust had settled, Sango said, "Okay, that was six ingredients." Now, however, it was Hiei's turn to break out laughing. Sango looked in the mirror, and almost passed out from the sight that greeted her. Her once brownish black hair was currently a deep jade. She snorted derisively and told Hiei, "At least I didn't get the girly color." She was walking to the door when she fell over something of her little brother's, and her head landed in Hiei's lap. He looked down at her and said, with shocking gentleness in his voice, "You know, you actually look kinda good with green hair." This was causing her to blush, and she quickly tried to sit up, but she couldn't move. She suddenly realized what had changed her hair must have slightly paralyzed her too. So now, she was stuck with her head in Hiei's lap, and a very strange acting Hiei too. Looking up at him, she said very quietly, "You don't look half bad with purple hair either, shorty." He had heard this, and noticed she still hadn't moved herself. Her face was beginning to look like a German tomato. (They're either really, really dark red or reddish purple.) "So, Sango, I take it you like being there?" He asked her, plainly teasing. But he was about to fall over anime style when she meekly nodded her head. This caused the great Hiei to gain a faint pink color on his cheeks.   
  
"Um, Hiei, before I blush my head off, could you, um, help me up? I think that concoction paralyzed me." He nodded, and helped her stand up. She stood on very wobbly legs, and slowly fell onto his chest. Reflexively, her arms wrapped around his chest for balance, as his arms wrapped around her to keep her upright. There was a whistle coming from the doorway, and when the two looked over there, they saw Kohaku. "Alright! I finally have some blackmail material on sis!" He hooted gleefully.  
  
Yay! Another chapter done! Sorry if this chapter was severely OOC, but it was the only way I could think of to get Sango and Hiei to get a bit fluffy-fied. I know Hiei's a bit short to catch Sango, but let's just say he did anyway. 


	8. Changes of color

Now, I'm skipping ahead to the next day in front of the school…  
  
"Sango!" Kagome yelled at her friend. "What happened to your hair?!" Sango growled back,   
  
"Hiei happened to my hair, that's what." "OH! You mean that thingy we were sposed to do for   
  
science?" "Yeah. At least I didn't get PURPLE hair." Sango murmured evilly. "What do you   
  
mean by tha- oh. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Kagome had caught sight of a purple,   
  
spiky-haired-head. Hiei glared at them both, blushing a bit at Sango. Seeing this, Kagome looked  
  
back and forth at the two, noticing Sango had hurriedly hid from Hiei. "Hey, Sango… what're you   
  
doing behind me exactly?" "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm hiding!" "And what from, may I   
  
ask?" "HIEI!" at this point, Kagome decided to be evil. She stepped away from Sango, who was   
  
behind her back. Sango, who was now in broad daylight, ran like hell to the inside of the building.  
  
Cackling wickedly, Kagome jumped when someone hugged her from behind. "Did I scare you?"   
  
She heard a soft voice ask her. "Yeah, a little bit, Kurama." Kagome turned around and hugged   
  
him back. "Hey hey hey! No P.D.A.s*!" they heard someone yell behind and off to the side a bit.   
  
"Oh, shove it Inuyasha, you're just jealous." Kagome retorted. "It's not near as bad as what we   
  
saw you and Kikyo at this morning, ya know." 'Ack! She saw that?' "Feh." Was all Inuyasha   
  
could think of say. "That's what I figured! No regrets on either side, hm?" "Nope." "Then leave   
  
us alone" Kagome said, attempting to use a nice type of voice. "Fine." With that, Inuyasha stalked   
  
over to Miroku and Kikyo. Kagome jumped again when someone poked her in the back. "Gah!  
  
Who is it this time?" she turned around and saw a mischievously grinning Sara. "I see you two   
  
are getting along just fine, hm?" Sara stated, more than asked. Kurama wrapped an arm around   
  
Kagome's waist, and before she could answer Sara, he said, "Yes, we are. What about you   
  
and Sesshomaru?" "You mean the walking, talking ice cube, correct?" Nod. "Well, he almost  
  
broke my jaw with my li'l bro's baseball, good thing for me I had to tie my shoe." Kagome gasped.  
  
"Don't tell me you're out for revenge?" "Ohohohohoho! You underestimate me, my friend! He's   
  
already been paid back!" "Sara, what did you do to him now?" "You'll see soon enough, Kagome.  
  
If he even has the guts to come to school today, that is."  
  
At math class, Kagome had her first row glimpse of Sesshomaru, post-Sara's-revenge.   
  
When he walked into the room, she asked Kurama to keep her from laughing, as did Sango to Hiei,  
  
which failed miserably for both of them. Since Kurama, and even Hiei, had been consumed by   
  
laughter, neither Kagome, nor Sango, had any hopes of surviving. Looking at her handy work from  
  
a very shadowy corner, Sara murmured to herself, "I didn't think it would work THIS well…"   
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyone wanna know what she did to poor Sesshy? Send me ideas for it   
  
(I can't think of a thing) and I'll write the next chapter as soon as possible! Thanks once more to  
  
all my reviewers, and sorry for the minor cliffy. At least, I think it's a cliffy. I dunno! But hey,   
  
this is what you get from a sleep-deprived-stessed-out-from-school-starting-soon-slightly-insane-  
  
sugar-loaded-just-watched-13-anime-movies-in-a-row-attempting-to-save-money-mind. Heh.   
  
That made no sense whatever. ^_^' oh well. And, I have a party coming up, so I'll try to get  
  
the next chapter out by Sunday or so. Also sorry for the short chapter. Until I update again!  
  
Oh yeah, P.D.A.(s)= public displays of affection. 


	9. Sara's revenge ::evil grin::

And here it is! We finally get to see what happened to Fluffy! ~_^  
  
Everyone in the room was staring in shock. Fascination too.   
  
The once perfect Sesshomaru was currently sporting spiky hair.   
  
Make that green with pink streaked spiky hair. He had   
  
permanent black marker eye shadow on, and someone   
  
had apparently attacked his wardrobe. Instead of the   
  
usual tight shirt and jeans, he was wearing disco clothes.   
  
Stuff you think you would see your parents wearing, if they   
  
were still in the 70's, and had just gotten high. he looked like   
  
he had just been attacked by the gay mafia too. With a glare in the general direction of Sara,   
  
he ducked down so   
  
his hair would miss the ceiling, (it didn't), and sat in his desk. The teacher, with a loud cough,  
  
started the class.  
  
It was now lunch, and Sesshomaru had finally gotten some tips from the numerous punks  
  
in the school as to how the hell he could un-spike and un-dye his hair. Kagome was sitting   
  
next to Sara, and asked her, "Don't you think you went a little too far this time?"  
  
"You might be right, Kagome. i think i'll buy him some of that stuff the punks told him about.  
  
Ya know, the Silver permanent hair dye, and the de-spiker?" Sara replied, a bit shamefully.  
  
"I don't know if you should go THAT far, Sara... he might start thinking, um, well, THINGS.   
  
You know what i'm trying to say?" Hearing this, Sara's ears turned red, but that was the   
  
only sign of her embarrassment. She said something in a voice so small that Kagome had   
  
to strain her ears to hear it. "But what if i want him to think that?" Kagome gasped, and   
  
demanded, "Do you actually mean you, well, LIKE him? That way?" Sara gave a very meek   
  
nod. Which, of course, she regretted, because Kagome yelled, "Yes! I get to practice my   
  
matchmaking skills!" Kurama, who had been sitting next to her the entire time, leaned   
  
over to her ear and murmured, "I didn't know you had any matchmaking skills." Kagome shot him   
  
a glare, and snapped, "I love you too, Kurama." Everyone at the table immediately gasped in shock,  
  
and Kurama smacked himself on the head. he wasn't planning to announce his ineligibility like this!  
  
deciding to make the best of a bad situation, he pulled her close to him, and kissed her. when the   
  
finally stopped, Kagome passed out from the intensity of it. (A/n: I'm so jealous!)  
  
After school, Sara walked straight to wal-mart to get Sess his 'I'm sorry, please forgive me' present.  
  
She found all the stuff in the hair-care center, and bought six bottles of the silver dye, just in case.  
  
(A/n: she actually might need more... my hair's down a bit past my shoulders, and i have to use   
  
three bottles!) She brought the stuff up to the register, bought, and realized she had no clue as to   
  
where Sesshomaru lived. she saw someone from her school, ran up to them, and asked, "Do you   
  
know where Sesshomaru Harashi lives?" The girl responded, "Yeah, go right on Main Street, turn   
  
onto east Dogwood, and then look for Cypress street. His is the last house before the dead end."  
  
"Ah! Thank you so much!" Sara ran past the person, not realizing it was a very amused Kagome.  
  
Sara gaped in the middle of the road when she found Sesshomaru's house. It was bloody huge!   
  
(i ain't describing it, just picture Mr. burns' house on the Simpsons.) She walked up and tentatively   
  
knocked on the door. to her great astonishment, Sesshomaru was the one who answered it.  
  
"Um, hi, sesshomaru. I, uh, bought the stuff the punks said you would need, to, ah, fix your hair."   
  
She informed him, blushing for the first time in her entire life. He nodded his thanks, and said, a bit   
  
awkwardly, "You can come in for a while, if you want. We have a swimming pool in the back." She   
  
instantly brightened at this, said a big thank you, resisted the urge to hug him, and ran to the pool.  
  
She grabbed the swimsuit she just 'happened' to buy at wal-mart, changed into it, and ran to the   
  
diving board. looking around suspiciously, making sure there weren't any perverts (Sess), around,   
  
she climbed up to the highest board, and started bouncing. Finally deciding on what to do, also   
  
having spotted Sess near the edge, she sprang off the diving board, and right before she hit the water,  
  
she shrieked, "CANNONBAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!"   
  
When she hit the water, an enormous wave came up, knocked Sess over, and dragged him into the pool. Sara rose up out of the water,   
  
a mischievous grin on her face, and looked at the sopping wet Sesshomaru. He glared at her, and she   
  
innocently looked at him and said, "You know, if you were planning on going swimming, you shouldn't have   
  
worn a white shirt." It was true. White shirt plus water plus Sesshomaru equals many drooling fangirls.  
  
Sess looked at her, smirked, and said oh-so-casually, "I guess i'll just have to take it off then." Sara's eyes   
  
grew, then returned to normal, after she said, "Well, at least we'll be on equal ground then." He glared at her,  
  
and ran in the water, tackling her. A full-fledged water fight followed. Sara climbed to the rim of the pool, hid in   
  
the bushes, waited until Sess was nice and relaxed, then quietly walked over to the rim of the pool. tensing her   
  
legs to jump, she sprang into the air, yelling "BONZAI!" And landed on top of Sess. he fell backwards, causing Sara   
  
to instinctively wrap her arms around his neck. Once balance was regained, she still hadn't removed her arms from   
  
his neck. Neither minded, of course, but there was the all-important reputation to keep up. Sara quickly yanked her   
  
arms back, and glared at him like it was his fault. He glared back, and slid his foot under hers so she would fall into  
  
his arms. His plan successful, he hugged her close, and murmured, "Revenge bites, doesn't it, dear?" Sara glared at  
  
him, and asked, trying to keep the sadness out of her voice, "That was all just an act?" He looked at her, looked at  
  
her eyes, and saw just a twinge of sadness there. So he was right about her liking him! He looked at her once   
  
again, and said softly, "No, i wasn't acting about that."  
  
Well, i hope this is a good enough chapter! Sara is about to drag me back to the party, so i gotta go! Oh, yeeeah,   
  
this Sara is my brother's girlfriend. i was lucky to get away this long... T_T -- teary eyes... 


	10. A trip to the mall

Chapter 11: A trip to the mall  
  
Caution: Hiei will be OOC often in this chapter. I would like to say a HUGE thanks to all my reviewers. I'm almost   
  
at 100! ^_________________^  
  
Since it was Saturday at last, and Kagome had absolutely nothing to do, she called up Sango. "Hey Sango!   
  
You busy today?" "Not that i know of, why?" Sango replied, curiosity in her voice. "I was thinking of going to the  
  
mall. Maybe finding a way to get Sara, Sess, Hiei, and Kurama to come as well." "That would be a great idea! Oh,  
  
did i tell you? Hiei still hasn't fixed his hair!" Kagome laughed at this, and shot back, "What about you? Your   
  
hair's still green, if i remember right." "Um, uh, ur... so?" "Oh, i get it now... you two are keeping the colors   
  
because-" "SHUT UP." Sango cut kagome off before she could go on. "Oh fine, how about I try to get ahold   
  
of everyone?" "Sounds good to me." so Kagome called everyone up, managed to get them all to meet her   
  
at Panera Bread, and go shopping.  
  
~~at the mall~~  
  
"Geez! took you all long enough to get here!" Kagome yelled at her friends, who had just arrived. She and   
  
Sango had been waiting for about half an hour for them. "Well, the traffic was bad." Sara replied, grumbling  
  
under her breath about Sess taking forever. "Well, before an all out war starts, how bout we get some food?"  
  
"On you, right, Kagome?" Kurama asked, amusedly looking at her. Kagome grumbled something about greedy  
  
boyfriends, but still bought the food. Luckily, her parents had given her the credit card, which had quite a bit  
  
on it. "Well, since we're all stuffed," Kagome said, putting her card back into her wallet, "Let's start the   
  
shopping spree!" All the girls' faces split into huge grins, and the guys groaned. Except for Hiei. Of course.  
  
"Let's go to Hot Topic!" Sara suggested, before anyone could mention a 'normal' store. Unfortunately, they,  
  
the girls at least, wanted to go to different stores. "Well... we could always split up." Sango murmured, not   
  
realizing what she had said. "Alright! Let's go then, shall we?" Kagome latched onto Kurama and dragged   
  
him off to Waldenbooks. Sara and Sesshomaru went to Hot Topic, and Sango and Hiei were just arguing   
  
over where to go to. They finally decided on JCPenney. Sango went straight to the clothing department,   
  
grabbed a bag for the try-ons, and picked out stuff for her and Hiei.  
  
~~with kagome and Kurama~~  
  
Which book to get, which book to get..." Kagome was debating over a Ranma 1/2 book or MARS book. Kurama   
  
came up behind her and asked, "Why don't you just get both? I mean, you DO have that credit card." "Yeah, I  
  
know, but my mom told me to make sure i have enough for the- oops. can't say yet." Kurama raised his eyebrows  
  
at this. "What do you mean, 'can't say yet?" Kagome rapidly become flustered, and said, "Um, ah, I, eh, don't know   
  
what you're talking about, Kurama..." "Of course. I spose I'll just have to torture you to find out then, hm?" "GAH!  
  
anything but that!" It was too late for begging, however. Kurama was tickling her mercilessly. "AL- hahaha- RIGHT-  
  
Hahaha- i'll-hahahahahahahaha- tell you- hahaha- if you-hahaha- STOP TICKLING ME!" Hearing this, he finally   
  
stopped his 'torture'. "Mymomtoldmetosaveitforadressforthehomecomingdance." kagome said, as quietly and fast   
  
as she could. Still, Kurama understood what she said. "Does that mean you're buying me clothes too?" He asked   
  
her. "Does that mean you're going to go with me?" Kagome asked back. "Of course! who else would I be going   
  
with?" "Alright, then yes, I'm buying your clothes too!" She responded, hugging him fiercely. He hugged her back,   
  
noticing the amused eyes of one of the cashiers upon them. She broke away, quickly bought her book, and   
  
dragged Kurama to Carson Pirie Scott's for dress and tux.   
  
~~Sara and Sess~~  
  
"Hey Sess, do you think this would look good on me?" Sara asked, holding a black, Victorian-looking dress up to   
  
her body. "Hm, i would have to see it on you to say." She noticed the little twinkle in his eyes, and blushed oh-  
  
so-slightly. The dressing room, after all, was just a room with a curtain in front of the door. She glared at him and  
  
asked one of the people that worked there to keep him out of the room till she was ready. She went into the room,  
  
changed, and waited to see if Sess would try to get in before she said she was ready. He did. Before serious   
  
damage could be caused, she said, 'ready'. When she stepped out of the dressing room, Sess' mouth popped open  
  
at the sight of her. "I take it I should get it?" She asked, seeing all eyes on her. Sess nodded, unable to speak.  
  
She checked the price-tag, it was cheaper than she expected, 87 dollars even. She bought it, and informed Sess   
  
that they need to find him clothes for homecoming as well. He looked at her, surprised. "Oh, didn't i tell you?   
  
We're going to homecoming together!" "Why wasn't i informed of this sooner?" She glared at him. "After what   
  
happened at your pool, you think I would let you get off so easy?"   
  
^*^*^*flashback^*^*^*  
  
His plan successful, he hugged her close, and murmured, "Revenge bites, doesn't it, dear?" Sara glared at  
  
him, and asked, trying to keep the sadness out of her voice, "That was all just an act?" He looked at her, looked at  
  
her eyes, and saw just a twinge of sadness there. So he was right about her liking him! He looked at her once   
  
again, and said softly, "No, i wasn't acting about that." That said, he leaned in and kissed her passionately.  
  
^*^*^*end^*^*^*  
  
He sighed. "No, I guess you wouldn't." He sounded sad, but Sara knew, inside, he was happy she had   
  
remembered. Sara asked where a good place for a suit would be, and he informed her to try Marshall Fields.  
  
~~Hiei and Sango~~  
  
"Sango. WHY are you making me try on these suits?" said a very annoyed Hiei. This was the tenth suit so far,   
  
for crying out loud. Sango pouted, a very un-Sango-ish act. "Does this mean you don't want to come to   
  
Homecoming with me?" Hiei was stunned. She actually wanted to go a dance with him? He fought the urge to   
  
kiss her on the spot. "Sango, of course i'll go with you..." "Thank you, Hiei! You've just made my day!" Sango   
  
yelled happily, and hugged him. Hiei was shocked at first, then gave a very tiny smile and hugged her back. Hiei  
  
noticed that she had picked out a all-black suit, with a crimson tie that he thought would work well. He tried it on,   
  
showed Sango, and she said, "Yep, that's definitely the one. It'll be perfect once we dye your hair back to   
  
normal." "Well, Sango, i think it's your turn to try on clothes." "Oh yeah! I almost forgot..." She pulled a long dress  
  
out of the bag. Walking into the stall, she tried it on, and came back out. Hiei almost fell over when he saw her.  
  
The dress was a spaghetti strap, with a sheer scarf to wrap around her shoulders. The color was hard to   
  
determine, for in one shade of light, it appeared a dark silver-blue, but in another shade, it looked to be crimson  
  
shot through with black. It came down to just a little past her ankles, tickling them as she walked. "Perfect." Hiei  
  
murmured softly. Sango brought both of their choices up to the cash register, and paid for them. Before returning   
  
to the others, they went to a hair salon to get their hair back to normal. That done at last, they walked back to   
  
Panera bread to wait for Kagome and the others.  
  
~~Kagome and Kurama~~  
  
Kagome was frustrated. She had found the perfect suit for Kurama, but he wouldn't try it on. She grumbled about   
  
stubborn red-heads, and picked another suit. It was a dark blue, the color of the night sky at midnight with a full  
  
moon. A silver tie adorned the neck, and kagome was about to prance around with joy when Kurama agreed to it.  
  
While he was changing, kagome was looking for a dress that would match his suit. She spotted a deep emerald   
  
color dress, which became almost black without light on it. She decided on this one to try on. Kurama nervously   
  
stepped out of the dressing stall with his suit on. Kagome squealed with delight at the sight. The color she had   
  
wisely chosen caused his hair and eyes to flair in contrast. The silver of the tie accentuated his eyes, somehow.   
  
He looked expectantly at her for a opinion, and she responded, "You look better than ever." He blushed faintly,   
  
and kagome walked by, giving him a kiss. "Keep it on for a little while. I want to see if my dress matches it." She  
  
went in the stall, and came back out wearing the dress. The color matched his eyes, and the criss-cross straps   
  
enhanced her shoulders. She walked over to Kurama, snapped him out of the daze he had fallen into upon seeing  
  
her, grabbed his hand, and stood in front of the mirror with him. They matched perfectly. His suit matched her   
  
eyes, while her dress did the same for him. "I think we found the best choices we could." Kagome and Kurama   
  
murmured at the same time. Kagome bought the clothes, and they went back to Panera Bread, seeing Sango and   
  
Hiei already there, began waiting for Sara and Sesshomaru.  
  
~~Sara and Sess~~  
  
"Well... if we wanted to match, you're gonna have to be all black." Sess nodded in agreement with her. "It's gonna   
  
be pretty hard to fin the right height for you, though... big and tall is too large, but I don't think they have just a tall  
  
section..." She looked around for one of the employees. "Excuse me, miss, but where could i find suits to match   
  
his height?" Sara asked, nodding in Sess' direction. "Well, it depends on what style and color you want." Sara  
  
showed her (the employee) the dress that was bought at Hot Topic. "Oh! I know the perfect match for that!" The  
  
employee promptly dragged Sara and Sesshomaru over to one of the racks, and pulled out a suit blacker than the   
  
Aether. (a/n: also known as the void, empty space, whatever...-_-') It was one of the newer suits, but it looked like  
  
it would be absolutely perfect for Sara's gothic dress. They both went in to a changing stall to see if they matched   
  
once changed. Sara came out first, and was tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for Sess. When he came out, the   
  
employee dropped over in a dead faint, swirly eyes included. @_@. His hair was like spun silver on the dark cloth,  
  
and his eyes were 24 karat gold. Since they both were kind of pale, they looked like a pair of ghosts in mourning.  
  
Sara dragged him up to the counter, paid for the suit, and began their way back to Panera Bread.  
  
~~Back at Panera Bread~~  
  
"Geez! It took y'all long enough!" Kagome yelled at Sara. "Well sooooooooorry! We had a hell of a time trying to   
  
find clothes for Mr. Tall Guy over there!" Suddenly, everyone noticed a mysterious quiet had fallen over the group.  
  
They all looked to the entrance of the restaurant, and there stood none other than Kikyo. The group of mall-goers   
  
stood up and walked past Kikyo. Sara couldn't resist the opportunity, since Kikyo had her knees locked, she   
  
smoothly brought up her foot, kicked the juncture behind Kikyo's kneecap, and snickered as Kikyo fell to floor. The   
  
others acted as if nothing had happened, and made sure to walk on top of the fallen bitch.  
  
Nothin to say really.... other than REVIEW!!!!! 


	11. Karaoke, anyone?

Thanks to all my beloved reviewers! I'm over one hundred! This is just a little idea that popped into my head at   
  
12:30 in the morning. Enjoy! @(^_^)@-- Clown face! Warning: Much more foul language than in past chapters!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs in here, InuYasha, or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
"Hey Kagome! Pull over! There's a karaoke club over there!" Some unidentified person in the backseat   
  
yelled at her. "Fine fine!" That said, she pulled the minivan over to the parking lot. They all walked in and sat at   
  
the only empty table that was big enough. The owner of the club began speaking into the microphone as they all   
  
settled in, "Hope everyone's in the mood for some singing today! We," he gestured over his shoulder to some   
  
people hidden in the shadows, "Will be grabbing random people out of the crowd today!" Sango looked around   
  
to see if there was anyone she knew, and sure enough, there was Inuyasha, kikyo, Miroku, and some stranger   
  
dressed in all black sitting at one table. Luckily, there was no one else she recognized, so she decided it was all   
  
safe.   
  
The two guys that were previously in the shadows came forth, grabbed Inuyasha, and dragged him up to   
  
the stage. When the owner showed him a list of songs he could pick from, he nearly ripped the man's head off.   
  
"I REFUSE to sing any of these!" Inuyasha barked at him. "Very well, that means we pick for you! Seeing that   
  
you look like a tough kind of guy, i think i know the perfect song..." The owner, whose name was George, chuckled   
  
wickedly. He went to the karaoke machine, popped in a CD, and started laughing when he saw the look on   
  
Inuyasha's face. Yep, he had picked the PERFECT song for Inuyasha. It was... The Bad Touch, by the Bloodhound   
  
Gang! (A/n: I refuse to put the lyrics in here! for those of you who are curious, go to azlyrics . com or something!)   
  
Inuyasha was crimson faced for the majority of the song, but he was (attempting) to sing to it. Everyone at   
  
Kagome's table were banging their heads on the table, attempting not to burst out laughing.   
  
The song finally ended, and Inuyasha ran back to the table, glaring at Miroku, who was laughing at him.  
  
"OK! That was a very good show, wasn't it?" George asked, just recovered from hysterical laughter. "The next   
  
person to sing, will be..." With a wave of his hand, George sent his 'lackeys' off to grab another person. They   
  
walked up to some unknown person in the crowd, and dragged her to the stage. No one paid attention to her,  
  
they were to busy laughing over Inuyasha's performance. Before they knew it, the song was over, and it was   
  
Kurama's turn to be dragged up to the stage. He picked a song, deciding to not face the same humiliation   
  
Inuyasha had to. Kagome was in a trance at the song. She knew what one it was, and once it reached the duo  
  
part, she decided she would help him out.  
  
~~Kurama's Song~~  
  
And I would do anything for love  
  
I'd run right into hell and back  
  
I would do anything for love  
  
I'll never lie to you and that's a fact  
  
But I'll never forget   
  
The way you feel right now   
  
Oh no  
  
No way  
  
And i would do anything for love  
  
But i won't do that  
  
No I won't do that  
  
And somedays it don't come easy  
  
And somedays it don't come hard  
  
And somedays it don't come at all  
  
And these are the days that never end  
  
Some nights are breathin' fire  
  
And some nights are carved in ice  
  
Some nights are like nothin' I've ever seen before or will again  
  
And maybe I'm crazy  
  
For it's crazy and it's true  
  
And I know you can save me  
  
And no one else can save me now but you  
  
As long as the planets are turnin'  
  
As long as the stars are burnin'  
  
As long as your dreams are comin' true  
  
You better believe it  
  
And I would do anything for love  
  
Oh I would do anything for love  
  
I would do anything for love  
  
Oh I would do anything for love  
  
But I won't do that  
  
No I won't do that  
  
I would do anything for love  
  
Anything you've been dreamin' of  
  
But I just won't do that  
  
I would do anything for love  
  
Anything you've been dreamin' of  
  
But I just won't do that  
  
And some days I pray for silence  
  
And some days I pray for soul  
  
And some days I just pray to the god of sex and drums and rock and roll  
  
And maybe I'm lonely  
  
And maybe that's all I'm qualified to be  
  
There's just one and only  
  
The one and only promise I can keep  
  
As long as the wheels are turnin'  
  
As long as the fires are burnin'  
  
As long as your prayers are comin' true  
  
You better believe it  
  
And I would do anything for love  
  
And you know it's true and that's a fact  
  
I would do anything for love  
  
And there'll never be no turnin' back  
  
But I'll never do it better than I do it with you  
  
So long  
  
So long  
  
And I would do anything for love  
  
Oh I would do anything for love  
  
I would do anything for love  
  
But I won't do that  
  
No, No, No I won't do that  
  
~~With Kagome~~  
  
Right before Kurama finished that last line of the song, Kagome jumped up and ran to the stage to sing the duo   
  
part with him.  
  
From this point on, if it says Kag: blah blah blah or Kur: blah blah blah, it means that is who is singing that part of   
  
the song.  
  
~~Back to the Song~~  
  
Kag: Will you raise me up   
  
Will you help me down  
  
Will you get me right out of this god forsaken town  
  
Will you make it all a little less cold  
  
Kur: I can do that  
  
Oh oh now I can do that  
  
Kag: Will you give into every fantasy I got  
  
Will you hose me down with holy water  
  
If I get to hot (hot!)  
  
Will you take me places I've never known  
  
Kur: Now I can do that  
  
Oh now I can do that  
  
Kag: All the territory at the round  
  
It'll all turn to dust and we'll all fall down  
  
Sooner or later you'll be screwin' around  
  
Kur: No I won't do that  
  
No I won't do that  
  
Anything for love...  
  
But I won't  
  
Do  
  
That  
  
Kurama bent down and kissed her as those last words left his mouth, and the crowd erupted into applause.  
  
~~End Song~~  
  
George came back to the stage, wiping tears from his eyes at the couple's beautiful performance. "Well, that was  
  
truly touching... Would you two fetch the next singers?" He decided to have another pair come up, but this time it   
  
wouldn't be a love song. Oh no, far from that. Sara and Sess were dragged up to the stage, shown the list, and   
  
picked their song. There was just one small problem: it was techno, in other words, it had almost NO singing in it  
  
whatsoever. When the gong went of for the song, Sango recognized it as the theme song for Mortal Kombat!   
  
When the 'Choose your destiny' part was said, Sara and Sesshomaru moved into fighting stances. They eyed   
  
eachother carefully, measuring their opponent. After a 20 second stare-down, the announcer in the song declared,   
  
"Fight!" They did just that. Hiei was watching them, impressed at their speed. Sara dodged a low kick made by   
  
Sess, leaped over his head, and swiped his feet out from under him. He twisted as he fell, grabbing her ankle,   
  
causing her to fall with him. They lay like that for a few moments, leaped back up, and began fighting once again.  
  
After a while of intense fighting, Sara had Sess on his back, her knee at his throat. At that moment, the song   
  
reached its end, where there was the sound of panting. (The song, not them.) They stood up, wiped dust off  
  
their clothes, and sat down at the table once more.   
  
As always, Georgie boy came up to the stage. "That was a major turnaround from the last song, wasn't  
  
it? Well, the next will be something the youngsters shouldn't hear!" The two guys came up and grabbed Sango   
  
and Hiei. They picked their song out, and moved to the stage. (I'm warning you people- this part is rated 'R' for   
  
extremely foul language. Since Hiei and Sango argue so much, I thought this would be the perfect song for them!   
  
^.^) Once more, San: blah is Sango and Hie: blah is Hiei and (blah) is background.  
  
~~Start song~~  
  
San: Say what say what  
  
Say what say what  
  
Say what say what  
  
Say what say what  
  
(You kids better be nice...)  
  
San: Boo...  
  
I say what say what  
  
Say what say what  
  
Say what say what  
  
(Their kids better be nice...)  
  
San: Too bad i got your beans in my bag  
  
You stuck up sucka  
  
Corny motherfucker  
  
Takin' over flows is the Limp, pimp  
  
Need the Bizkit to save this group from Jon Davis  
  
I'm gonna jump a little East Side skill  
  
Ya best step back cause I'm a kill I'm a kill  
  
So whatchya thinking Mr. raggedy man  
  
Doin' all you can to look like raggedy Ann  
  
Hie: Check you out punk  
  
Yes I know you're feelin' tight   
  
You look like one of those dancers from the Hanson videos  
  
You little faggot  
  
Hoe  
  
Please give me some shit to wreck with  
  
Cause right now I'm a real kid  
  
Sick my dick kid  
  
Like your daddy did  
  
San: Who the fuck you think you're talkin' to  
  
I'm not for eatin' little whiny chumps like you  
  
All up in my face with that 'are you ready'  
  
Pahaletosis  
  
Is all you're rockin' steady  
  
Ya little fairy  
  
Smelling on your flowers  
  
Nappy hairy chest  
  
Look it's Austin Powers  
  
I hear you're cheatin' on them bagpipes clad  
  
But you said it best  
  
There's no place to hide  
  
Hie: What the fuck ya saying  
  
You're a pimp whatever   
  
Limp Dick  
  
Fred Durst needs to rehearse  
  
Needs to reverse  
  
What he's saying  
  
Wannabe funk joke is what you're playin'  
  
Rippin' up a bad counterfeit  
  
Fakin'  
  
Plus your bills I'm payin'  
  
You can't eat that shit everyday Fred...  
  
(Lay off the bacon...)  
  
San: Say what say what  
  
You better watch your fuckin' mouth, Jon...  
  
Hie: So you hate me  
  
San: And I hate you  
  
Hie: You know what you know what  
  
Both: It's all in the family  
  
Hie: I hate you  
  
San: And you hate me  
  
Hie: You know what you now what  
  
Both: It's all in the family  
  
Hie: Look at you   
  
Fool  
  
I'm gonna fuck you up  
  
Twice  
  
Throwing rhymes at me like  
  
Oh shit all right  
  
Vanilla Ice  
  
You better run run while you can  
  
You can never fuck me up  
  
It's clikit  
  
At least I got a original band  
  
San: Who's hot  
  
Who's not  
  
You best step back  
  
Korn on the cob  
  
You need a new job  
  
Tryin to take those mike skills  
  
Back to the dentist  
  
And by yourself a new grill  
  
A pumpkin pie   
  
I'll jack off in your eye  
  
Climbin' Shoots and Ladders  
  
While your ego shatters  
  
But ya just can't get away  
  
Cause it's doom day kid  
  
It's doom day  
  
Hie: So I hate you  
  
San: And you hate me  
  
Hie: You know what you know what  
  
Both: It's all in the family  
  
Hie: I hate you  
  
San: And you hate me  
  
Hie: You know what you know what  
  
Both: It's all in the family  
  
San: You call yourself a singer  
  
You're more like Jerry Springer  
  
Your favorite band is Winger  
  
And all you eat is Zingers  
  
You're like a Fruity Pebble  
  
Your favorite flag is rebel  
  
It's just too bad that you're a faggot on a lower level  
  
Hie: So you're from Jacksonville  
  
Kickin' it with Buffalo Bill  
  
Gettin' butt-fucked by your Uncle Joe  
  
While your sister's on her knees waitin' for your little peanut  
  
San: Hey  
  
Where'd you get that little dance?  
  
Like them idiots in Waco  
  
You're burnin up the bako   
  
Where your father had your mother  
  
Your mother had your brother  
  
It's just too bad Your father's mad your mother's not your lover  
  
Hie: Come on hillbilly  
  
Can't you hoist to a fuckin' Willie  
  
You overgrown self-employed  
  
You sure do have a potty mouth  
  
(A/n: WARNING! THE MOST FORCEFULLY 'R' RATED PART IS UP AHEAD! YOUNG CHILDREN LEAVE THE AREA!)  
  
Hie: I hate you  
  
San: And you hate me  
  
Hie: You know what you know what  
  
Both: It's all in the family  
  
Hie: And I hate you  
  
San: And you hate me  
  
Hie: You know what you know what  
  
Both: It's all in the family  
  
Hie: And I love you  
  
San: And I want you  
  
Hie: And I'll suck you  
  
San: And I'll fuck you  
  
Hie: And I'll butt-fuck you  
  
San: And I'll eat you  
  
Hie: And I'll lick your little dick  
  
Motherfucker...  
  
San: Say what say... what?  
  
~~End song~~  
  
Good ol' George... comes back even after a performance like that! With numerous sweatdrops on his  
  
head, he grabbed the microphone. "Well, I wasn't expecting them to pick THAT song... *dodges numerous rotten  
  
tomatoes thrown at him* To make up for it, I brought Andrew W. K. and the cast of Jackass to have a second   
  
wrap party!" Everyone inside the club ran outside, to see a huge group of people, a halfpipe, a midget, Butterbean,  
  
and Andrew W. K. Kagome and everyone else noticed that it was getting more than wild, so the piled into the car   
  
and set out for her house. Meanwhile, kikyo (I've decided to refuse to capitalize her name ^_^) and Inuyasha were  
  
standing by the halfpipe when someone jumped off the side of if and landed right on top of them. Then Butterbean  
  
ran over, lifted all three of them up, and chucked them into the pool. Back to the car, Sess' favorite song came on,  
  
and he began singing to it. Kagome almost managed to get them in a car crash listening to his beautiful voice. It  
  
was I'd Do Anything, by Simple Plan. Soon, Kurama joined in, and all the girls in the car would swear they were in  
  
Heaven listening to them.  
  
`~` `~` `~` `~` `~`  
  
And so ends chapter 11! And I'm sorry I couldn't do a big thing with Sess singing a romance song and   
  
having people swarm him, eventually ripping his shirt off, but... (snaps out of that train of thought) Heh heh...   
  
there's always next chapter! Thanks to everyone who gave me ideas, and it's kinda ironic i started this chapter   
  
before I checked my reviews, and eris suggested almost this same idea! I was shocked... 


	12. DEATH TO KIKYO!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! i feel so loved! and for those who were wondering, the song hiei and sango sang last chapter is called 'all in the family' by KoRn and Limp Bizkit, on KoRn's CD 'follow the leader'. And Kagome and Kurama's song was 'i would do anything for love (But I won't do that)' by Meatloaf. This is the official 'Beat the living shit out of kikyo' chapter. heh heh heh...   
  
Disclaimer: this goes for all chapters, previous and upcoming: I own it all! *BANG BANG* Hello? *Blacksuits come in* GAH! I was kidding! i own nothing! *collapses sobbing* *blacksuits leave*  
  
~~Kagome's house, about noon~~  
  
"Kagome! wake uuuuuuup!" Sota came into his sister's room, screaming. "Gah, Sota, why don't you ever let me sleep in?" "Well, today, Mom said that our cousin's coming to visit from England!" "I would rather have slept in..." "But it's your favorite cousin! Remember Zehra?" "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IT WAS HER!!!" "I tried to but you didn't- gulp." Kagome started chasing Sota around the house, but her mother intercepted. "Ah! Kagome! You're finally up! We need to hurry and pick Zehra up from the airport!" So everyone crammed into the car, and went to pick Kagome's cousin up.  
  
They were waiting outside the airport terminal when a red-and-black streak slammed into Kagome, yelling, "Long time no see!" The streak had been identified as Zehra. She had on a silky red halter top with a silver dragon and a pitch black skirt on that was just below her knees. Glossy hair was pulled into a high ponytail, and glossed lips were grinning wickedly. Zehra yanked Kagome's arm, dragging her off to who-knows-where. "So, is the bitch being any nicer?" Zehra demanded in a whisper. "Unfortunately no, but it's all the more fun to torment her ^_^." "Hm... do you think i could, ahem, assist a bit?" Two sets of eyes narrowed in malice, hatred, and thoughts of torment.  
  
~~Some random field full of dead trees and swamps~~  
  
  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha! It's just so romantic here!" kikyo's voice shrilled out, causing the hopeless inuyasha to wince. "Um, right, kikyo, it is really romantic..." Sarcastic cough. kikyo latched onto Inuyasha's arm for agreeing with her. "Oh, Inuyasha, you're soooo much nicer than all those other people I went out with! They said this place made them want to throw up! It's my favorite place too!" 'Can't blame 'em...' Inuyasha grumbled in his mind.  
  
  
  
"Kagome, are you SURE this is were the bitch came for her date?" kikyo looked up, wondering who it was. "Yeah, I'm sure Zehra.... Only she would pick a place this disgusting for a date." "Good point." 'Could it be that someone has come to save me from this torment?' Inuyasha's mind thought hopefully.  
  
  
  
"Ah HA! Found you at last, whore!" Zehra shouted truimphantly. kikyo whirled around in horror, realizing who it was. "H- how did you get here, Zehra?!?" "Hmph. kikyo, I AM Kagome's cousin, you know..." This said, Zehra reached down, grabbed a stick, ran over and started to beat kikyo senseless. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha staring happily at the bloody kikyo. "Ur... Inuyasha, you can leave now, if you want..." Hearing these words, Inuyasha bolted out of sight and sound. Kagome bent down and grabbed a slimy ball of swamp gunk, and ran over to help beat kikyo. At last noticing the nice, big, thick, slimy, full of frogs and pirahnas swamp, the cousins grinned wickedly at eachother. The hefted kikyo up by the arms and legs, tied her legs up mafia style, and tossed her into the swamp. Content that it would take her a long while to get out, they left her. They were a bit sad, however: kikyo's head was above the surface of the water.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Skye's Incoherent Ramblings~~~~~~~~~~  
  
well... that chapter wasn't what i had hoped it to be.... damn writer's block!!! Until i get over The Block for this story, check out my new one. It's called Diverted Fate. Since me's too lazy to put the summary here, check it out on the homepage/profile/whatever that thing you get when you click the author's name is called.... heehee. Later people!   
  
^~^Darkened Skyes^~^ 


End file.
